


下雨天

by zaishui11



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaishui11/pseuds/zaishui11
Summary: 拔掉了刺留下绿锈
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 9





	下雨天

**Author's Note:**

> *League of Legends RPF: LWX x Crisp  
> *拟现实向/破镜重圆  
> *OOC/写得都是假的/勿上升真人/禁所有  
> *BGM：Wonderful U - AGA

我快乐过也痛过，我很痛快，你呢。

01

都是把“电脑这么好玩为什么要出门”贯彻得很好的人，所以刘青松在他和林炜翔分手一年整这天在夜店碰到对方，完全在他的预判之外。四目相对的刹那两个人都愣住了，刘青松察觉到林炜翔眼中闪过了窘迫，打心底觉得好笑。  
这人在尴尬什么？  
林炜翔比他高，于是刘青松挺直了背，垂下视线跟着明凯他们往里走。他和他的这个前男友以及对方身边紧贴着的女人擦肩而过，连再给一个眼神都嫌多。  
雨天堵车，他来迟了一些，桌上的杯子已经摆了两排。来到里边的卡座坐下，刘青松随便捡了一个看起来没被动过的杯子抿了一口，喝出来一股红牛的味道。韩金请客，他原本以为就五六个饭友在，结果放眼一望小半场都是熟人。电竞圈说大不大，在这种“人多热闹”的场合碰到谁都不奇怪。他盯着自己湿漉漉的鞋尖，整耳欲聋的音效震得他心脏都在颤，太吵了，韩金搂着他的脖子跟他说话，可他一个字都听不清。  
“我没有——”  
“什么啊？”  
“他是——”  
周围都是熟人，笑骂声一片，再过两个小时就会变成群魔乱舞，刘青松突然疑惑自己来这里干嘛。他对着眼前的一盘薯条猛吃，韩金继续贴着他的耳朵跟他说话，这哥被灌多了吐字不清，但刘青松终于还是分辨出了那个名字。

“——不是我喊的林炜翔。”

刘青松在一片乱七八糟的光里眨了眨眼睛。

曾经和林炜翔交往的事情，刘青松从来没有主动跟谁讲过，从来没有。但是金泰相高天亮来问他会认，韩金明凯他们明示暗示他就回一句懂的都懂。久而久之，聪明人都不把话放在台面上说。  
刘青松感觉脑子里有根弦被挑了起来，他抬起眼看左右，总觉得有不少人的目光在他和林炜翔身上来回瞟。他俩多年搭档下来好的坏的一堆破事也没藏着掖着，好在交往和分手都没有影响到赛场发挥，平日没人跨过国主私事领域中的这条高压线，今天这些逼借着酒劲倒都好奇起来了。  
可是为什么要在意？有什么尴尬的吗？毕竟——已经分手这么久了。虽然三百六十五天跟两人认识的时间比起来不算长，但分手分得干净利落，没财产纠纷没大肚子，互不相欠，在什么时候去哪找乐子都天经地义自由自在，跟彼此毫无关系。  
刘青松坐着一杯一杯地喝红牛，越喝越渴，喝了好几杯下去才想起来看一下这兑的是什么酒。当他端着野格的瓶子视线要聚焦半天的时候他又想，坏了，我到底干什么来的。  
第一摊喝趴了的几个人靠了会儿沙发突然又踩到沙发上蹦起来，一时间喊什么的都有，刘青松被晃得头晕，恍惚中只觉得胃里开始翻滚，他酒量不好不差，洋酒的后劲起来他才觉得身体开始发软。  
没断片过的人一般胆子都大。  
一群熟悉的选手在一块也不会有什么事，刘青松眯着眼睛看，半径十米内都没有女人，连女酒保都被赶走，大家为了不被写成奇怪的新闻上头条还是留了个心眼的。他的视线飘着，在半空中又撞上前男友的眼睛，黝黑黝黑的一双狗眼，隔着烟雾望见他。  
林炜翔的身边没有女人，刚才那位不知道是否只是在他身边路过的陌生人。刘青松不想计较这个，但林炜翔在舞池边上瞎蹦哒的样子太蠢了，蠢到他简直想在他脑门上pin一个问号。  
刘青松转过脸，因为有人来找他碰杯。暗橙色的液体顺着嘴角流下来，指尖和眼尾都变得湿漉漉的。

说起来，去年今天也下了雨。  
暴雨中的FPX基地跟以往没什么不一样，训练室鬼叫一片，没人会过多注意窗外的响雷。除了刘青松，在其他人没发觉的十五分钟里，他被林炜翔抵在卧室衣柜门上，对方眼睛通红着瞪他，等来一句他轻描淡写的分手吧。  
分手后还是做回队友。  
刘青松说这话的时候窗外正好在打雷，雨水拍在玻璃上，也好像拍在他脸上，他整个人都战栗着，体感忽冷忽热。  
那个时候林炜翔怎么回答的来着？

“刘青松刘青松！”  
有人扯着他的胳膊想把他拉起来，没成功，差点倒沙发上摔一起。刘青松睁开眼一看，是明凯，他悻悻地把准备踹过去的脚收回来。大概是觉得自己带他来了就必须要把他送走或者安顿好，明凯自己脑子都不太清醒了还有着为人父的责任感。刘青松觉得自己没醉，憋了口气站起来要跟他们打招呼告别，紧接着就被明凯推到了一个人跟前。  
一群人扯着嗓子在喊：下次再喝！你个废物！你这么菜好意思说我！你妈别吐我身上！还有——  
“你送他回去！”  
刘青松一脚踩到了掉在地上的骰子没站稳，于是他眼前的人名正言顺扶住他，握着他胳膊的手掌心滚烫。他被扶着走出了酒吧的门，恍惚间好像看见红色的霓虹灯那里飞出来了一只金色的鸟，浴火重生变成凤凰。  
可是雨还在下，雨不会把火浇灭吗。  
黑色沥青路上是他们湿漉漉的影子，雨和风混在一起往他的衣领里钻。汗水和雨水还有未干涸的酒液混在一起，粘稠一片如同还混进了更多淫靡的体液。  
雨天是多么容易让人狼狈，雨天真讨厌。

02

他们没在雨里走多远，路口右转二十米就是酒店。刘青松趴在那人背上收紧了胳膊，随着他的步子，摇摇晃晃，噗通噗通，直到重心转移，他撒开手落到了大床上。

“刘青松。”

好像沉默了很久，也好像这声音就在下一秒响起，酒精使刘青松丧失了对时间的把控，只觉得这个人已经很久很久没有这样叫过他的名字了。  
林炜翔手撑在他脑袋旁边，俯下身子看他。  
“刘青松？你知道我是谁吗？”  
这什么傻逼问题？刘青松哼了一声。  
“……老子清醒得很。”  
可是林炜翔又露出了一种更加怀疑的眼神。可笑的是即使那张脸模模糊糊，刘青松还是一秒就读懂了他的意思。  
意思是知道是我你还跟我来开房？  
队友睡一起的场合还少吗，不少了。刘青松不觉得有什么难堪，也不知道“队友”这层关系到底还能给他们边界不清的举动找多少借口。他有些难捱地干呕了两下，哼哼唧唧蜷缩起身子，半晌后又解释，“不对，我喝醉了。”  
“……傻逼。”

刘青松滚烫的脸蹭着被单，长长短短呼了几口气，然后朝那人抬起了软绵绵的胳膊。林炜翔顿了一下，握住的是他的手。  
得逞了，刘青松猛地一拽就将人也拽倒在床上，他一个翻身骑上去，居高临下地看着他，揪住他的领子张口就骂：“你他妈骂谁傻逼呢？”  
林炜翔又露出一种让刘青松觉得厌恶的表情，无奈，迁就，搞得他以为自己真是一块易碎的玻璃。他弯下腰瞪红了眼，一时间也分不清自己到底是想掐死他还是想吻他。  
这场合适合接吻，可是他问心有愧。

林炜翔的力气比他大，这点刘青松早就领教过了。他被摁着操的时候总是动弹不得，又痛又爽到感觉下一秒就要死过去的体验，时隔多久回忆起来都会令他战栗。此时他被那人拎到浴室也没挣扎，正好他想吐，水池边上吐完了他就直接要往地上倒，反正那人会接住他。  
他多聪明。  
热水淋下来，刘青松躺在浴缸里装死。他觉得他的脑子真的很清醒，也不知道是不是喝多了的人这种时候都会这么觉得，那清醒的定义到底是什么呢？他今晚到底为什么来喝酒？再聪明点怀疑一下主场意图，下这么大的雨，为什么韩金今天组局喊人出来喝酒？  
为什么他还记得今天的日期？为什么今天也下雨了？

热腾腾的雨淋在脸上，刘青松终于想起了五年前的下雨天。少年时代最昏暗最艰难的日子里，林炜翔跨过雨来网吧角落里找他，找到了也没能多说什么话，发烧烧得迷迷糊糊的自己被塞进出租车后座，车辆转弯后他顺势靠到了他的胸口。雨声里的雷和心跳混在一起轰隆隆作响时，他的唇角擦过一个吻。那种热度，他从前一直以为是抱头痛哭时留下的热泪。  
他们的初吻，浪漫到是第一个也像是最后一个吻了。

俩男的一刀两断多简单，挽留或眼泪都没有。能有什么，基地三百多平米的地方就那么大，低头不见抬头见，被捆绑的职业不让他们拉开距离去品品所谓思念和遗忘。刘青松谈完林炜翔这段整个人都性冷淡了，分手后他们一看别扭二看无奈三看还会生厌，刘青松简直不懂为什么世上会有婚姻这种东西供两个独立的个体相伴到老死。  
怎么可能呢？  
因为即使他那么那么喜欢林炜翔，他们还是分手了。  
分手还是他提的。

再次回到床上的时候刘青松暂停了脑内的十万个为什么。他黏黏糊糊地凑过去吻林炜翔，对方费了老大劲才给他穿好的浴袍又被他折腾掉了大半。林炜翔没推拒也没迎合，但刘青松知道自己胜券在握，前男友不是什么贤者圣人，到这地步他不可能忍得住。  
他想要，林炜翔就得给，无论什么关系什么场合。刘青松短暂承认了一下自己被宠坏的事实，他多坏啊，分手了还心安理得地让前男友照顾。但酒后乱性说得就是屁话，真喝多了的时候他只想给人敲晕拖到医院洗胃，乱性是必不可能的，犯罪都是有心。  
他是被睡的那个，对方也没亏，刘青松以这个理由说服自己再次抱住那个人的脖子，撑开了腿让对方开拓穴口。他拿额发蹭他的脸颊，突然发现了什么，他想要说什么的来着，可以突入身体的指节让他心里一惊，倏地把声音都咽了回去。  
刚开始做的时候他不喜欢出声，因为他一旦发出那些令人脸红心跳的低吟，林炜翔就会变得越来越畜生。无论之前做过多少次，让另一个人入侵身体的感觉还是让他害怕。进入的那一瞬是最害怕的，如果那是真是一把刀他早已死了成百上千次，恍惚中好像真有血流出来，鲜红的处子血，代表他仅献给他一人的贞洁。  
匍匐在他身上的狗在咬他的嘴唇，脖子，肩膀，来不及吞咽下去的唾液流出来，溢出来的眼泪划过他的痣，他在狗眼中看见了深不见底的爱和痛。这画面有点好笑，他努力放松让他捅进来，比没分手前做爱的时候都要迫切。哦对，他想起来刚才没说完的话，他想说：  
你又瘦了啊。

手臂圈着肩膀，胸膛靠着胸膛，全身骨头都疼了。林炜翔好像又叫了他一声，也好像没有，他们的交流方式很快就变成单纯的肢体碰撞，做爱至少身体快乐，跟这个人做爱刘青松愿意，所以他暂且可以不去想别的，享受就好了。  
林炜翔很快就找到了他的敏感点，对准那里发狠了的顶。刘青松的性爱经验都是跟这个人练就的，不知道放在别人那里这种模式算不算粗暴，他很快就受不了了，手指掐进对方肩上的肉里让他慢一点。林炜翔估计逮着机会报复他呢，他丝毫没有慢下来，反而撞得更用力了，接连撞出他的声音了才罢休。  
当快感难以消化到让他觉得难受时，林炜翔终于慢了下来，爱抚似的拿嘴唇蹭他的眼皮。他总是知道他的临界线在哪里，甚至比他自己都要清楚。从前也是，刘青松什么时候真要生气了，什么时候真的受不了了，或者反过来，刘青松其实还能接受，其实还没到顶，林炜翔清楚得不得了。两个人水到渠成第一次要上床那晚就是，明面上因为谁上谁下的问题他俩差点打起来，但是林炜翔清楚地很，他关了灯，细细密密地吻他哄他，他很快就妥协了。  
这种完全被掌握，一具躯体任凭他干，一颗心任凭他捏拿的感觉，刘青松害怕了。  
因为害怕，所以想要分开了。

放在八点档电视剧里这叫矫情这叫作，但是刘青松不是那些傻白甜女主角，他也是个男人，男人之间的爱情里，他不想被支配至此。林炜翔这人看着傻逼，其实厉害着呢，至少他在他之前还有几个前女友，骗人身心也不是第一次了。刘青松一想到这个就酸，酸了张口就要咬他，林炜翔沉默着让他咬，下身动作没停，也不知道是不是真的做狠了，刘青松呜咽一声，眼泪大颗地往下滚。  
林炜翔停了下来，喘息的声音里掺着雷。  
他们都记得那是个下雨天。

03

无套内射，这人果然是个畜生。做完刘青松连手指头都不想抬，想骂也骂不动，林炜翔要抱他去清理被他一巴掌推开，只好在旁边陪他躺着。  
他胸口起伏，断断续续开始无声地哭。  
有什么好哭的呢，刘青松自己也不明白。室内温度正好，床被柔软，刚才被伺候得很爽，现在抱着他的胸膛也很暖和，可他还是有千万般不满要说。  
林炜翔沉默了一会儿，实在没办法再无视他的眼泪。  
他低声问，“哪儿很痛吗？”  
是啊，痛，我快痛死了。  
刘青松转过脸不理他。林炜翔又问，“……你到底想怎么样啊。”  
怎么他才像一个被抛弃的人，小心翼翼地守着他好坏？刘青松转而一想，哦，的确，是我说要分手，是我抛弃了他。  
可是刘青松还是只认他一个AD，只认他一个前男友，他甚至害怕他的身体到最后都只认那一根匕首。他只认他对他傻憨憨的笑脸，只认别人看不见的时候他对他有多体贴温柔。  
他多想赢，作为电竞选手争强好胜是刻在骨子里的习惯，可是为什么他怎么都赢不了林炜翔呢？

林炜翔像是撸猫一样顺着他的背，指腹摸过他脊柱的每一节，开始絮絮叨叨地说话。

“下次别喝那么多了。”  
“去洗一下再睡，刘青松？”

刘青松想骂他，还没开口就被抱得更紧了。他张了张嘴，差点脱口而出的是自己也没预演过的台词。

——我后悔了。

“你晚上吃饭了吗，现在饿不饿，想喝粥还是吃药？”

我后悔了。  
我后悔了。

“你刚刚想说什么？”

我后悔分手了。

他们不是情人不是炮友，但是却做完爱被对方抱在怀里哭，刘青松必须要说他喝多了，他喝多了才会这么放下颜面。他又想起某个不下雨只刮风的小阴天，他曾站在窗户边上等雨来，高天亮幽幽地在他旁边没头没尾说了一句，要脸有什么用呢。他只当那是普通的阴阳怪气却拒绝思考深意，现在想想他的不甘和哀怨都早已经写在眼底，稍微靠近一些就看得明白。  
那你明白吗？你明白吗？刘青松想揪住林炜翔的耳朵问。  
他想要说我错了，可他学不会道歉，就只能喝醉酒放软声音骂他：  
“林炜翔你真是个畜生。”  
这个时候林炜翔终于没再回“怎么又骂我”之类没有意义的词句了。他沉默着看他，真不知道谁才是判官谁才是囚犯，就等一句话死刑或者减刑。  
突然想起了什么，刘青松哑着嗓子问他：

“明天还会下雨，你带伞了吗？”

林炜翔停顿了好一会儿。  
他们互相在拿怜悯和心软较劲，刘青松只觉得自己拔掉刺的地方好疼，等待回应的每一秒都在疼。  
然后有一只手捂了上去。

“带了。”林炜翔说，“我给你打。”

三年前的雨还在下，他撑着伞朝他走来，少年的脸庞在雨丝里显得柔和，或者他本来就温柔。温柔到残忍。可再残忍这游戏里他们都赌上身家性命，输赢都一起，从没有分开。  
“刘青松，”  
那时他攒足了劲儿攥住他的手。  
“以后也在一起吧。”  
以后每个下雨天我都给你打伞的那种在一起。  
他面上嫌弃，但是却没有挣脱那只手。响雷打在胸腔里，轰隆轰隆响得他头晕目眩。这感觉真可怕，他一边强装镇定一边把手指塞到他指缝里，变成十指相扣的姿势。  
没人看到他在雨里偷笑，然后被男朋友牵回家。

刘青松终于哭出声音。  
无所谓，他喝多了，可以不要脸。  
可以把脸埋进林炜翔的胸口，把快乐和痛苦都淋给他。

END


End file.
